


Revenant

by Jetstruck



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetstruck/pseuds/Jetstruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine kept finding himself in a one-sided supernatural occurrence, Kagami is oblivious as always, and it was a bit unfair to say that he is in a tight case of mysterious overprotective babysitter spirit and Kagami doesn’t know a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenant

‘

* * *

'

It was never mentioned before about Kagami’s apartment. Aomine personally thinks that every place must have their history. So, he never really talked about seeing supernatural thing in Kagami’s apartment. It might be because it’s rare to talk about those things in America and basically Kagami only talks about basketball and he doesn’t like to gossip. So, Aomine thought that Kagami’s sixth sense (probably) sucked. It shouldn’t be a surprise since an apartment building so big, old, and sophisticated had a view stories to fling.

He remembered then, in his two years after returning his shoes and playing constant one-on-one or basically tolerating each other that he at least felt it three or four times (or more than he anticipated).

First, it was when around his second year and they were celebrating after their win against the Jabberwocky. Oh, yeah… maybe it’s karma. They were all turning seventeen and they were once celebrating at Kise’s house, all the Vorpal Swords players and they even invited the Strky members and anyway, they went home late and since Aomine’s home is way on the other side, he crashed into Kagami’s apartment. They might went overboard with being legally aged and Kise got a bottle of Chateur Latour, a kind of Bordeaux—whatever the hell that is—but Aomine only drank half a glass and Kagami, being the greedy bastard poured his in a beer glass, thinking it wouldn’t be enough.

So, when they reached the elevator—Kagami slung against his back, breath smell like alcohol and mumbling incoherent words—Kagami automatically pressed a button, but accidentally chose the Ground floor. Aomine sighed when the door had finally closed and he pressed the number of his floor.

The door did open and he saw empty parking lot and that wasn’t surprising, but what made the hair of his neck prickle was the feeling of a weight shifting beside his unoccupied side, as if something just went in to the elevator. That was when he started praying.

Good thing he knew from Tetsu that Kagami was scared of ghosts, if he did told him, Kagami'll panic then and there, and  _he'll_ be panic as well. He didn’t dare look at his side.

The door open to the second floor.

No one was there, but the weight moved and disappeared.

Shit.

Along the ride to Kagami’s floor (which is the second last, damn) Aomine kept pushing the close button, scared if maybe another mystery passenger came.

The second time, it was in Kagami’s apartment and again, karma. They were after a one-on-one, and he strolled around Kagami’s apartment like his own home, took Kagami’s clothes (and undergarment), he even had his own towel, and took a nice bath. When he went out with only his towel, he catches something in the corner of his eyes.

A figure, tall black and shape vague like it wasn’t solid, disappear right when he choked his own spit.

Aomine’s voice caught in his throat and he only walked faster, first time it felt like he was dragging his feet. He thought about changing in the living room instead.

He still thought about it over and over even when Kagami threw an apron at his face when he was setting the table and accidentally saw his junk.

Kagami’s grumble of public indecency was bulldozed by the thump of his hammering heart.

There are a couple of times, little unfocused times when he was too bored and his mind was a bit blank, like when he drowsily went to the bathroom to piss in the middle of the night and saw a figure running or when he was alone and Kagami was a little late from his training (soon after Kagami allowed him to take the spare key) and he wasn’t focusing on the TV he was watching, but to a moving figure in the corner of his eyes. It became one of those stories that you might tell your friend just forthe sake of talking, so shrugged it off.

The last time was hilarious, Aomine thought, and it had happened a few times. It happened after they were _together._

In their high school—hormonal induced—years (especially third year), there are times when they wanted and _asked_ for sex (how bold, huh?) and those times are neater—the door locked, a bottle of lube and packs of condom on the bedside—and one time when it was holiday and they felt like time and space were theirs, Kagami even folded their clothes (Aomine thought it was cute) and they chatted more. There are also times when training was getting the better of Kagami and Aomine missed him a lot (he wouldn’t admit it out loud), they would shove each other and door opened ajar, a few times Aomine had almost knocked fragile things from the table beside the bed (it made him thrust harder and Kagami thought he might start putting things in the edge of table before they had sex), and that was when he saw it.

It has eyes that was black and hollow, with wild hair as black as the figure, no face lines, from the door that was slightly opened, and Aomine couldn’t scream because the realness was so surreal, it transfixed in the dim lighting, made it twice bigger by the shadows and Kagami noticed him tensed, asking him what’s wrong through his kiss and Aomine only closed his eyes as he rode him. He opened them to have the figure gone, and so, he just come awkwardly.

It happened few times (because they are impatient klutz and no one would look since they are the only ones in there, theoretically) and that was one of the reason he liked the usual top style better than the cowgirl—er, boy.

‘

* * *

'

So, he consulted this to Tetsu on one fine evening in a ramen shop after their game in a court near said ramen shop, Kagami went home early because Alex decided to come back to Tokyo and was now waiting in front of his apartment door.

He forgot how it came to that but he do remember Kuroko saying something like this, “They are harmless, Aomine-kun. Things happen and usually in old buildings. Did you check for any background stories?”

Aomine paused from his slurping, _naruto_ held midair by his chopstick, “Now that you mention it.” He swallowed, “No. Didn’t think it was a big deal until—” Kuroko hid his scrunched nose behind his ocha, “—until, that night—oh, come on, you know us.”

Kuroko gulped his tea, then said, “Maybe it was for no particular reason. It might realize you’ve seen its presence and doing it again would result in nothing.”

The idea felt weird and creepy, like a stalker but not and Aomine only shrugged, “Should I held an exorcism or what?”

Kuroko contemplated as he slurped his noodle, “It depends on you. But if it kept happening, Aomine-kun should just lock the door or, well, call an exorcism.”

‘

* * *

'

A few days later Alex stayed so Aomine couldn’t sleep over and occupy the guest room. When he did came back, they had a fight but it was late so, he stayed for a night in the guest room.

That was when he might felt like dying.

The air was thick with tension and his head was clouded with anger. Aomine banged the guest room door when Kagami banged his rooms and they went to their respective bed with a huff. Aomine didn’t know how Kagami was doing, he leaned in the door and thought about punching the wall.

It was a bad habit, maybe but Kagami liked to held his anger if he was really upset instead of lashing out like he used to do. It was an exception that told Aomine shit is going down.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!”

Kagami was throwing wild glances but at him and Aomine got more impatient, “Nothing.”

It was from their Touou’s match after lunch, Kagami, Kuroko, and Kise had watched it together. It was already 6:38 and Aomine felt himself tick every second past where Kagami wouldn’t tell him anything.

Kagami was silently making them dinner, as he turned the stove off, Aomine opened his mouth, “What’s for dinner?”

Kagami didn’t answer, only putting the rice in each bowls, clearly giving him the cold shoulders.

They ate in silence and it was the first time Aomine felt Kagami’s food so vile. He hurriedly finished his food and put it in the sink as Kagami, still silently, for the love of God, stacked the plates and brought it to the sink.

Aomine started tugging his arm forcefully, “Look at me.” Kagami turned to glare at him, that glare which were three semester ago when they were still plain rivals, he put the plastic plates with more force than necessary, “Tell me what’s wrong…” his voice, a careful growl and he could see red in the edges of his eyes.

“Let me go!” Kagami pride his arm and yell, “It’s because you kept being irresponsible, and that’s what’s wrong! Aomine, if you kept skipping classes and practices just to get on my pants—“ Aomine winced, “—or fooling around thinking that you could just play house cat with me just because we’re  dating then stop it.”

Aomine indignantly yelled back, “What the fuck did I do?! I did practice. I did stop skipping class. Since when did you try to invade my personal life?!”

“Since that last play!”

The room fell silence and they could’ve settle it with a better way, but the coin has dropped.

“I hate what you did to the Senkan team, I thought you’ve change.”

Aomine felt the nostalgic cold lump in his chest, like when two years ago and Satsuki was looking disappointed as ever. He made an epiphany, not finding the right opponent and it made him frustrated because it was inevitable to ignore that all his passionate goal resolve on finding one. He felt betrayed, and he was so done with every earful his friends told him.

He felt Kagami was giving him one.

“Ugh… don’t sleep on my room, bastard! Think what you did wrong!”

With that, Kagami went storming to his own room, Aomine tugged his head in frustration, logic had not enough sip into his overly emotional head.

Aomine lay in bed, recoiling the scene and he tugged the blanket in frustration.

Who cares about the Senkan? They won. He even set record since he knew Kagami was watching. He did it for him and the Senkan was a bunch of cowards.

The last ten minutes was even more frustrating when one of the player called him a fag for winning the game. It ticked him.

So, he ought to teach them a lesson.

But, alas, it backfired him, resulting Kagami thought he was being a jerk to them.

An eye for an eye made the world blind, that’s for sure.

When it was about 12:11, he slept from tiredness of being stubborn.

‘

* * *

'

He was in his REM stage when Aomine felt like a weight was sitting on his chest.

Aomine dreamed a vague dream where everything went a grey blur and he wasn’t in the guest room or in Kagami’s apartment or in his home or in anywhere he knew particularly. He felt like screaming but no voice came out and his body moved slug and slow. It was like a ringing sound was resonated in his ears, foreign and invading.

_Invading._

No… Aomine felt his head heavy, where the fuck am I? He suddenly felt faint movement, the weight in his chest doesn’t budge but it was not a thing.

It felt like air because the other thing Aomine felt was cold. The faint movement was from his left side of the bed, he didn’t even know it was bed until now, and Aomine felt his panic rose.

_“Don’t hurt him.”_

Said a breathy voice near his ears. The hot breath prickled his skin and he shivered.

Aomine tried to move his hands but it was shaking violently but his arms are limp. Aomine felt the movement shifted near his left thigh, Aomine shift his eyes to look. Slowly, agonizingly so, he saw a tall figure, black, the same grey eyes that he saw a few nights ago, looming his still figure. Aomine felt his heart thumping violently, about to burst through his ribcage and the figure, oh the figure moved slowly closer.

_“You’re upsetting him.”_

The voice was grave and inhuman, suddenly it turned bigger, _“Don’t hurt Kagami.”_

That was when he found his voice, “I WON’T!!”

The figure raised his hands, long spidery fingers, closing his face, Aomine screamed and felt his body came functioning back until the fingers only few inches apart…

He jerked his body with a gasp.

He sat there trying to control his beating heart, he looked at the rest of the room out of instinct and land on the clock near his bed. 03:07.

He swept his sweat and pressed his body to the wall, shifted inside the blanket more. Sleep was already gone but he still had two hours more. He vaguely remember the dream, in his sleep paralyzed sort of state, and remember the voice that he finally knew the mysterious figure have.

_‘Don’t hurt Kagami.’_

‘

* * *

'

“Hey, Tetsu.” They were waiting for a line to the new ice cream stand in a shopping district, Ikebukuro, Kagami and Momoi was waiting for them in a bench near. “Remember the ghost that I told you?”

Kuroko looked up at him, frowning, “Do you still see it?”

Aomine’s eyes doesn’t shift to him, face remain impassive, “Yeah.” His eyes a bit distant, “and I kind of get why it kept showing up to me.”

Kuroko’s eyes looked worried, “Why?”

Aomine measured the right word when he wasn’t actually sure, he still half-believe himself, “Say it kind of like a guardian, you know.”

Kuroko’s body turned, eyebrows shot up in some kind of confusion.

“It was a nice ghost, though. Spooked me a bit but I won’t be worried about Kagami.”

‘

* * *

'

It was never mentioned, of course, until they went to the university and moved to a new apartment near their campus. It was small, clean, and brand new. Aomine even asked the owner about a brief history and asked some folks around.

It was never mentioned until Kagami had to stay at the campus library to finish his assignment.

When Aomine almost fell asleep watching a late talk show, he heard the door open and he stood up lazily, and met a pale Kagami.

His face was like all the blood was gone but he was sweating. He was gnawing his lips and Aomine quirked an eyebrow, sleep be gone. “You okay?”

He was about to lock the door until Kagami hugged him from behind.

Aomine’s creased his brows and started, “Hey, you could tell me anything, you know.”

Maybe, Kagami was a bit embarrassed because after that he shuffled a bit even though still tensed and kicked his shoes randomly and threw his jacket on the sofa. He threw himself and started raising the volume of the TV and Aomine just sat beside him quietly.

“There was a girl committing a suicide in the library.”

Aomine’s panic rose, it couldn’t be denied that he felt overprotective, already assuming his lover might be traumatized, “What?! When you studied?”

Kagami just sank deeper but his breathing was evener now, “No, twelve years ago,” Kagami said while frowning, “But I didn’t know until the librarian told me, and after yeah… I saw her myself,”

Well. That was interesting.

“Really?” Aomine carefully leaned to Kagami, it kind of reminded him when he bought five dogs and put them in their apartment.

Kagami sighed, “Yeah, I was the last one and since Kuroko’s dorm had a curfew, he can’t be out after ten. So, he went home first, and then a few others, then the librarian and I were the last one. I was in the second floor on the famous characters section and I thought I saw a girl on the other side and I didn’t care but then I saw a hair, I thought she was lying, maybe fell asleep while scanning the books, and when I looked she wasn’t there. Thought I was being sleepy, but when I turned around,” He motioned his hands only a foot away from his face, “She was right there— _fuck!_ I screamed and then she’s gone and I ran down, took my things and just in time for the library to close.”

Kagami swallowed and tried to focus on the TV and Aomine’s mind race. Kagami only leaned closer and Aomine let him rest his body, “You know, it wasn’t that bad. Your first time?”

Kagami raised his brow, fear now gone, but Aomine thought it might be back. With a little bit mad in it, “Yeah, what is it common in here?”

Aomine turned to him, resting his elbow to the side of the couch and his cheeks to his palms, “Come on, is it rare in America to talk about supernatural things?”

“Well, no. What? I thought Japan doesn’t have much either.”

“Well no, but our superstition was still thick here.” He rolled his eyes, thinking about Japanese traditions that was still thick in Japan.”

“Whoa. You believe in those?” Kagami chuckled the transcendence was still too foreign to his liking.

Aomine ignored the retort for now and said flatly, “Well, don’t know. But seeing those things few times would’ve made you.”

Kagami furrowed, “When?”

So, that was when it was finally mentioned.

Aomine thought Kagami would be upset in some way (Kagami did tuned out a bit upset) and Aomine kind of scared of traumatizing him. But, Kagami just smacked him telling him to tell him if anything happened and it’s still related to him.

“All this time…! You thought it was a great idea to hide it?! We could’ve moved earlier.”

“Hey, I was being romantic for not telling you.”

That scandalized look, Aomine thought, was pretty hot.

That night, Kagami doesn’t even bother taking out a futon for Aomine to sleep in his room, he tucked him close while the bed light for once was on. It kind of like a déjà vu because after that he checked under their bed, shut every drawers and wardrobe, and checked if the door was closed.

When he looked at Kagami’s peaceful form on his soon crammed arm, he thought, there was really nothing to fear.

‘

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally from a drabble but then I thouht this was a bit out of theme from said drabbles, so I continue this as a one-shot. Have anyone encounter these similar things? My friends do even though I actually never saw anything supernatural, so those stories kinda like the inspiration of this fic. Hehe...
> 
> So, whaddaya guys think? Comments would be splendid.
> 
> xoxo  
> From your new friend, Jet
> 
> ps: 'naruto' is the flower shaped swirly-patterned... food (I think it's made of fish or seafood) in ramen and it tasted yummy~


End file.
